The Life of Roxas Karuto
by xXzexionXx
Summary: This is the untold story of Roxas' life leading up to the events of KH2. His story skips over the first game. T for Character Death, Violence.
1. Moving Day

**Zakk: GAAASP. NEWSTORYNEWSTORYNEWSTORY!**

**Roxas: Shut up.**

**Riku: Can we please start the story?**

**Roxas: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Everyone?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving day.

"Well, call me sometime! I'll give you our number once we get there." Roxas said. "I wish I could stay."

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll make new friends." Alaina said. "Don't forget about me, ok?"

"I won't." Roxas said. "Umm, by the way..-"

"Roxas!" Ms. Karuto called. " Time to go!"

"Well, see ya later.." Alaina said sadly.

"Yeah..." Roxas said.

* * *

_In the truck..._

"I wish we could stay Roxas, but your father is the backbone of the family. We need the money." Roxas' mother said.

"Whatever..."Roxas said.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Roxas was wondering around Twilight Town when he heard some talking and laughing coming from a passage in the Back Alley. He walked up and listened in on the conversation.

"..yeah, I hope we can get the report done." a boy said.

"Here, I'll search it up for you. What is it, again?", another boy asked.

"Volcanoes in Radiant Garden.", a girl said.

"Got it.", the boy said.

It was at that moment Roxas decided to reveal himself. "Umm.., hi. My name's Roxas and I just moved here.."

"Hello!", the girl said."I'm Olette, that's Hayner, and the kid with the laptop is Pence."

"Hi!" Pence said."We call this place The Usual Spot."

"Hey, you guys wanna go down to the Tram Common sector and get some ice cream?" Hayner asked.

"Sure.., but where's that?" Roxas asked.

"Come on, we'll show you.", Olette said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Roxas and the gang were walking around the plaza to the ice cream store. They were chatting about some report due soon. Roxas didn't have to do it because he had just moved there. Then 4 other people walked by, one in a long, white cloak.

"Ugh.. Roxas, see those guys there? That's Seifer and his gang. They are the worst gang in town, and they hate us."Hayner explained.

"They also never do their homework. What losers!" Olette said. "If I were with them I'd-"

"Long story short, Roxas, they suck."Pence said."Let's just keep going and they won't see us.."

So Roxas and the gang went ahead and got some ice cream. Hayner told him about their hangout at the Central Station. Of course, Roxas had no idea where this was, and they had to show him. "Isn't this a little high up?", Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but no one has ever fallen off. Plus, you gotta be tough, so why not relax and conquer fears at the same time." Hayner said.

"But you losers are afraid of everything!" a voice said behind them...

* * *

**Zakk: BWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER.**

**Riku: Why am I not in this story?**

**Sora: Because it's about Roxas and since Roxas is in it, I-**

**Zakk: Sora, you're not in the story either.**

**Sora: Crap.**


	2. Death of a friend

**Zx: I'm back for another chapter!**

**Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Zx: Roxas is gonna have a rough chapter...**

**Roxas: Ugh, when am I ever gonna get a day off?**

**Zx: That's simple: when the story ends. But then you have to work in another story in August...**

**Roxas: Awww...**

* * *

"Get out!" Hayner yelled at Seifer.

"Hahaha, I knew you were wimpy, but this is...HAHAHAHA!" Seifer laughed. "Oh, and who's this loser?"

"You need to change clothes, because gothics dress in **black**, not white." Roxas said calmly.

"Oooooh!" Everyone else went.

"Argh.. That's it!" Seifer said as he swung at Roxas. But Roxas was good, I mean REALLY good, so it only took him one move. He took Seifer's hand and used it to flip him over his shoulder. Everyone stared at him, pinning _Seifer _to the ground? Everyone thought ' Who is this guy?'

"Get off of me!" Seifer yelled. "This kid is an animal...and that's why he's with you! Come on guys, let's get outta here."

After that, Hayner mentioned something about a struggle, and the others agreed on it. So they told him to meet them by the Tram Common job poster.

* * *

Roxas decided to call Alaina and see what was going on back in Radiant Garden. Usually she answered on the second ring, but it took four rings before it was answered. But it wasn't Alaina who answered, it was her older sister Karina."Roxas? Is that you?" she asked."I need to talk to you. It's Alaina, s-she's...gone. Her idiot of a boyfriend crashed into a semi truck, and- Roxas? You still there?"

Roxas immediately hung up the phone. He remembered her curly, brown hair, her green emerald eyes. He threw the phone onto the ground and ran to Tram Common.

Hayner saw Roxas and ran up to him. He gave him an odd weapon with a yellow bottom and a blue top. It looked to Roxas like a mix between a bat and a sword. He called it a MSW(main struggle weapon). Hayner had wanted him to enter the competition, but Roxas said he wanted to practice more. After some thought, Hayner agreed and they decided to call it a day.

Roxas was walking to his house in an all-residential sector called Twilight Gardens. His house had an overhead view of the city. It was a pretty big house, probably the second-biggest on their street. He had had a long day, and he was happy to sleep...

* * *

**Zx: Well, there goes another chapter:**

**Sora: And finally another step closer to ending this story. But if I-**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Sora: Crap...**


	3. Showdown: Seifer vs Roxas

**Zx: Chapter 3 is here. But as a forewarning, I want 5 more reviews before I update. Don't leave it to someone else to review, it's your job! Plus, I have an Author Recommendation. His name is Cloudrules11. He's a great writer and my best friend. Check him out. Anyway, on with the story...**

Roxas sat on his bed, trying to recall the name of Alaina's boyfriend. He couldn't believe he would kill somebody so nice and smart. He kicked the wall as hard as he could and walked out the door.

Hayner had been at the hideout waiting for Roxas to come. They had some important news for him. It turned out that Seifer's friend was in Radiant Garden. Also, that friend was her boyfriend. Roxas was depressed, but he was tough, so he wouldn't show it.

When he got to the hideout, he looked at Olette and saw that she looked just like Alaina. Roxas thought this as a coincidence and let it go. Hayner told him about the crash and the sadness turned to hate. He took out his weapon and slammed it repeatedly against the wall. He yelled out that he would kill Seifer. Everyone stepped out of the hideout and left him alone.

10 minutes later, he heard the curtain flap open and boots stomping.

"Aww, is the little baby crying? Hahaha!" Seifer laughed."I guess you know now. So I think I'll finish you now, to end your suffering."

At this exact moment, that hate unleashed itself. He found two swords shaped like keys, and swung them at Seifer furiously, actually landing a few blows. Then he jumped up in the air, put his two keyblades together, and slammed the ground with them. Seifer flew out of the hideout, and he didn't come back for more. Roxas looked at the things he was holding, what were these things? He didn't really care, and threw them behind the couch. He then recalled something, someone in a black cloak."Ax..Ax...Axel?" Roxas thought. He shook it off and left.

The next morning, he awoke and decided to open his window. He looked out and saw smoke coming from a neighborhood called Sunset Estates. He saw it was a chimney and made a sigh of relief.

When he got to the Usual Spot, no one was there. Then Hayner came in and saw Roxas waiting there. He told Hayner about what happened, and the two giant keys. Hayner was a little freaked out by it, but this confused Hayner. He said that Seifer hated them, but would never kill someone. "Something's up, and we're gonna solve it." Hayner said.

**Zx: Ok, I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Also, before I update, I want a total of nine reviews for this story. No, flames are not reviews!**

**Sora: I-**

**Zx: You know what, Sora? Get out. Now. I'm tired of hearing it.**

**Sora: Aww...**

**Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**


	4. Retribution

**Ok, since NO ONE even gave my new story a chance, I am restarting work on this one. I know my fans are really mad at me for leaving on a cliffhanger, and I apologize. I will be updating this at random times, so don't send me e-mails asking when. I don't know, so don't ask.**

Roxas was starting to crack. In the last two weeks, he had moved away from his old home and everything he had known, his best friend had been killed by a rival gang, or so he thought, and he thought he was caught up in some kind of conspiracy to destroy another planet or whatever. At this point, he just wanted to go back and live the rest of his life back in his old home. Of course, this was impossible. Now, he was apparently involved in a gang fight. Unfortuanately, he had no idea how right he was.

* * *

_**2 days later...**_

It had been two long days since Roxas had come to a self-realization. He was pretty sure he was going insane. He needed a vacation, very, very soon, or he thought he would just crack. Seifer had retaliated for the incident a week ago, where Roxas had flat-out humiliated him in a fight. He had sprayed, "THIS IS NOT OVER THERE WILL BE REVENGE", all over the wall of what they called "The Usual Spot". Their solution: dump a can of tan paint all over the wall.

_**1 day later...**_

At this point, Roxas didn't feel like everything was right. Sure, he had gotten over the fact that he was basically a stress magnet, but he felt really uneasy. Seifer's immature revenge message had made him feel like something really, really bad was about to happen, and that he was the whole reason that it would happen. Hayner and the others also had this feeling, and were uneasy with Roxas' actions lately. He just wasn't as social, or as active, as he was before the incident. He must have realized this, so he went out for some ice cream. Pence followed him, because he hadn't eaten in two hours, and he just couldn't do that. That's when the worst thing that could possibly happen did happen.

Seifer had a Glock, and he was fulfilling his threat. He fired one shot into the air, to clear the area of people who might see what would happen next. He fired at Pence three times. One shot missed, another shot hit his laptop and the third hit him in the leg. He then turned his attention to Roxas. What happened next, neither could really remember. Shots were fired, insults were yelled, and screams of pain rang out. Afterwards, Seifer lied on the ground bleeding, along with Pence. For Seifer, he was just knocked out with some cuts, nothing serious, but Pence, however, was seriously injured. Roxas tried as best as he could to get him to the hospital. It was pretty clear that Pence was going to be in there for a very long time. It was also clear that Seifer would be in a different facility for a very long time.

_**1 week later...**_

Pence wasn't doing too great. The wound had been infected, so they were talking either amputation or a massive surgery that Seifer's family would be paying for. Hayner, Roxas and Olette all picked surgery, and even most of Seifer's gang members contributed to the bill, though they denied it to look tough. At this point, Roxas truly believed that he was going insane.

* * *

**Well, another chapter down. It's kind of half a chapter, though. I'll have more sometime this week, so don't get mad at me. Also, check out The End if you're a fan of Sci-Fi time warp stuff. I really want to start a new series, but I need popularity to make it work. So, see you again soon, I guess.**


	5. Vacation

**Ok, I think I'll answer some questions that have been troubling my fans a little about my story and some other things.**

**(Best friend, literally) Cloudrules11: Why does it take you so long to update?**

_**Answer: Well, first of all I have a busy schedule, and sometimes I just forget to update. As for my long breaks, I decided to stop for a while, and look where it's landed me. One review for Chapter 4 by my best friend. No offense.**_

**Sailorstar165: Who's Alaina and what happened to that call with her? Wouldn't he freak out more?**

_**Answer: Good question. Actually, Alaina is kind of a sub-plot. I never really planned to keep her around for long. She will help to tie the story together in the end, but as for now I have no plans to bring that back. As for the freaking out, he was more in shock then sad and mopey. He just didn't really know what to do.**_

**Ok, that about does it. Remember to review and send me ideas. I love it when people tell me what they would like to see happen, like CR11 did in an older review.**

* * *

Great, Hayner thought. "Now one of my best friends is laying in the hospital with a freakin' hole in his leg, and I'm pretty sure that we are, once again, at war with those retards."

"What war? You could have told me this before I kicked the crap out of Seifer. Pence wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed right now, and I wouldn't be getting targeted for a shooting every two seconds. At least Seifer has to pay for the 11,000 dollar bill, though.", Roxas said.

"Either way, I'm sure most of this would have happened anyway. In fact, I doubt he even meant to shoot Pence." Hayner replied.

Hayner hadn't been taking the shooting as well. He had blocked the entrance to The Usual Spot multiple times, and just sitting around doing nothing. Olette had gotten worried, because Hayner was almost never negative.

Pence had had his laptop repaired, so that he would have something to distract him from the pain and boredom. Olette walked in and seized the oppurtunity to help the others.

"Pence, can I see the laptop for a sec?"

"Umm, sure, but why? I thought you hated computers."

"I do, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice. You know how Hayner and Roxas are so negative recently?"

"Yeah, but why should they be? I mean, yeah, I got shot, but there's no point in whining over it now. Seifer is where he should be, we don't have to pay for anything and I'm going to be okay." Pence asked.

"I'm scheduling a vacation for both of them. Hayner, to Twilight Beach, and Roxas to Clocktower Inn." Olette said.

* * *

_**Nearby, on a rooftop two blocks away...**_

_"Which one do you want to follow?"_

_"I'll watch Roxas, you make sure that what is fortold to happen does not happen to the other boy. Understand?"_

_"Yeah. Should I reveal myself or stay hidden?"_

_"Just stay hidden for a while longer. Wait until I give the signal"_

* * *

_**On the balcony of his room, two days later...  
**_

Roxas had come to a new realization: if he just relaxed for a while, he wouldn't be so stressed out. Twenty minutes later, he found himself sitting on the clocktower and looking out over the beautiful horizon. He had wanted to go to the park, but this was closer and he didn't feel like walking too far.

Then a voice came from behind him.

"Don't move or you'll be taking a little sky dive."

Seifer had escaped, and he was not going to let this chance go.

**Ok, another chapter in a day or two maybe. I have a trip tomorrow so I won't be around to update. Remember to review and give me ideas. By ideas, I don't mean,"Roxas punched Seifer and waffles ate him,". I mean a real, good idea. See you soon.  
**


	6. Confrontation

**Ok, this will probably be the last time I'll update until June, due to massive piles of homework. Thus, I'll try not to leave a big cliffhanger here. Now you have an explanation as to why I go away for so long. But anyway, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll find some time, but it's pretty unlikely. So, story resumes now.**

* * *

"Can I at least turn around?" Roxas asked, clearly angry and puzzled at the same time.

"No. Watch the horizon or you're a pancake. Pretty easy choice. Oh, and thanks for completely screwing up my life. Now, you have a choice as to how I destroy yours."

"You made those choices, so I'm not the one at fau-"

"Shut up! You pushed me to those choices. You chose not to join us, and all of this could have been prevented if you had!" Seifer yelled out in denial.

"You never even offered me a chance to join!"

"No, but you chose to go with them! Do you even know about Haynerd's past? He used to lead my gang until I beat him in a duel. I used to lead your gang! That gang war was started by him! I helped your friends win, while I became friends with Fuu and Rai during the fighting. We abandoned our groups and traded. This all happened a month before you came, so I don't expect you to believe me. But the fact is, you don't understand a thing about your friends. Now, which do you choose?"

* * *

The hospital was pretty close to the Inn where Roxas was staying, so Olette went to go pay him a visit. That's when she saw it. Two people, at the top, with one holding something against the other's head. She started running and immediately called Hayner.

"_Yeah?"_

"Seifer's at the top of the Clocktower and is trying to kill Roxas!"

_"Crap. Ok, I'll rent and then steal a dune buggy and try to get over there soon. I should be there in about five minutes, so keep them busy."_

"Got it." Olette hung up as she reached the bottom and yelled up to them.

* * *

"Oh, look Roxas! Now Olette is going to see you do a little flying trick. How about we show her how much you've practiced?"

In this moment, Seifer had forgotten something. On his second day here, he had used a Judo technique on him to stop him from hurting his friends. And Seifer was about to find out just how big of a mistake he had made. Roxas very quickly turned around and grabbed his arm. He turned so that they were facing opposite ways and pulled the arm, and the person it was connected to, over his shoulder. He then ran as fast as he could towards the stairs. Seifer got up and shot twice towards the stairs, missing both times. Roxas was already down the stairs when Seifer saw him again. He shot twice again towards him. One bullet missed, but another scraped Roxas in the arm. He knew that if he stopped to cry, Seifer would catch up and immediately kill him. So he swiped a big leaf off of a plant and covered the wound with his other arm. He was getting close to an elevator, and if he didn't do something, Seifer would catch up before the doors closed, and even if he didn't, he had a gun and had anywhere from three to five shots left. He saw another potted plant and seized the oppurtunity. Roxas picked up the plant and threw it straight at Seifer. Seifer ducked to avoid the hit and lost sight of Roxas. A "ding" rang out and Seifer knew he had to get out of here and lose the gun fast, before someone saw it and called the police.

Hayner arrived just as Roxas ran out of the lobby. Hayner knew Seifer had told him something, because he refused to get in the buggy. So, Roxas and Olette walked home, while Hayner returned the buggy to the beach. Olette and Roxas would soon realize how bad of an idea this was.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter six is finished, and it's going to be at least a month before chapter seven. I don't think I'll update until I get 18 reviews, so actually review the story.**


	7. Initiation, Pt 1

**The Finale of The Life of Roxas Karuto is here! I am going to make this as long as possible, as well as give the most shocking ending I can. I will start on a sequel and/or spinoff sometime soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially because it tells me what I need to improve on. But now, I give you the ending of the story that surprisingly has gotten the most attention of all of my stories, which is like five I know, but I didn't think it would do well. Ok, well, here it is.**

The walk home. The hardest thing Roxas had had to cope with since he came to this town. Mentally, that is, considering he had a freakin' gun in his face. He knew Olette was scared he might interrogate her about what Seifer had told him. But she wasn't scared of that. She was scared of what Hayner was going to say to him when he inevitably asks him about those things. She had come to really like Roxas, and didn't want him to be driven away because of how Hayner might react to the questions. Olette decided to break the depressing silence.

"Are you mad?"

"At what?"

"You know, at what Seifer said to you?"

"Not really. If it's over, then I don't honestly care about what happened back then. I just want to make sure it isn't still happening."

"Well, it was a mistake to fight each other for no reason like we did. Anyway, ice cream? I'll pay."

"Ok, sure, I guess…."

They walked down onto the balcony of the Tram Common that overlooked the Town Square. The two climbed up and sat on the railing of the balcony and ate the ice cream.

They heard it before they saw it.

* * *

A big boom-type of sound. Then smoke rose from the cracks the boom had created in the square. Finally, the brick walkway that led away from the square fell over and created a massive hole in the square. A huge fireball then rose from the hole. The two felt the heat from a half mile away.

A great number of thoughts ran through Roxas' head. What had just happened? Who was responsible? Were his family and friends okay? Then he remembered something. The balcony and the ice cream shop were connected to the Town Square. They had to leave right now.

Roxas grabbed Olette and pulled her off the balcony. They ran down into the part of the Town Square that wasn't affected and ran to the arena.

"Stop!", yelled Olette.

"What?" Roxas looked confused.

"Pence is still in that hospital!"

'Crap', Roxas thought. 'She has a good point. But maybe the nurses evacuated the building. Plus, it's too dangerous. That would mean we would have to go near the blast site, and the ground could fall out from under us, and-'

Roxas was shocked to see that a giant ball of black and purple had covered the blast site. It also looked like it was expanding. Roxas didn't want to run. He wanted to see what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, the ball of darkness disintegrated. Roxas thought he had gone insane. The whole walkway was fixed. The Town Square looked like it normally did. Except for one detail. No one was in it. The whole town was dead quiet. Then, two much smaller balls, or ovals, really, appeared in the middle. The ovals morphed into two people. Roxas ran back up to the Tram Common to hide. It seemed like he and Olette were the only ones in town. Wait. Where was Olette? He looked around. Just him. He really was the only other person in town. He heard two people talking.

"So what's he look like?"

"Again? Ok, umm, he looks to be 5'6", spiky blonde hair, likely to be wearing some stupid white jacket."

Roxas hid behind a building and kept listening.

"What about the other one? We get one or the other, remember?"

"Still, I think the shorter twin would be a better fighter. What are the names?"

"One's name is Roxas Karuto, the other is yet to be deter-. Wait, what was that?"

Roxas had tried to get to a better spot, but tripped in the middle of the road. He turned around and saw he had tripped over an oversized key.

"That's him! Hey kid, come over here! We just wanna talk!"

Roxas grabbed the key and ran up the street near the balcony. The overlook blew up right as he passed it. It knocked him over, but he got up and kept running. He planned to run to the hotel and hide in a random room. He had to be careful, because Seifer was probably still in the building. He guessed right.

* * *

He arrived at the hotel and soon after realized that the lobby was deserted. Not a sound came from anywhere in the 1st floor. He tried the elevator, but it wouldn't go, so he ran to the stairs.

He reached the 5th floor and ran into room 513. He sat in the corner of the room, thinking. Where did these people, or more appropriately things, come from? Why did they want him? How long could he hide from them? And what did they mean twin? He was an only child. Unless….

Roxas felt a strange tingling sensation come over him. He then heard a strange noise outside the room, as well as talking. They'd found him.

"Roxas. Come out of there. We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to talk.", one said in a calm tone.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"You're of use to us. Hurting you would defeat the purpose of us coming here, wouldn't it?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"This is stupid. Hang on.", he said.

A black portal emerged in front of the room. The two mysterious people in black cloaks stepped out.

"You have a, how should I say, gift, Roxas. We want to help you to realize your true ability." The shorter figure said. He had blue, almost purple hair. He spoke in a sort of monotone voice, and was strangely emotionless.

"We want you to come with us. You will be able to travel all over the galaxy, and sometimes even farther.", the other said. He was tall with red hair, almost like a fire on top of his head.

"No. This is insane! Everything you've done is impossible! You could be trying to trick me into becoming some kind of mad magician or something to destroy the universe or something! This is like a bad sci-fi movie come to life!"

"You don't have a choice, Roxas. You're coming with us, like it or not.", the short one said.

"What about my friends? My family? The townspeople? Where are they?" Roxas asked.

"They are living their lives just as they always do. You see, you're not in your town anymore, only a mere copy. And if you don't come with us, you will be stuck here forever. Does that sound fun?", the red haired one said.

The red haired one opened up another one of those black portals. "You first", he said to Roxas.

Roxas stepped into the mysterious black object, not looking back.

**Part one of the finale is officially done. The second and final part of the finale will be up soon. See where the story is going? As always I appreciate reviews. And to my friend who said a while back "Try to lengthen your chapters", this is my longest to date. Estimated time of the final chapter: around 11/20 it should be about done. I'm slow.**


End file.
